This proposal seeks continued support for cooperative clinical trials under the aegis of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. This will include full participation in all of the protocols developed by the group. The investigators will also continue activities within the committee structure of the group and one of the co-investigators is co-chairman of the breast committee. The investigators will also serve as study chairmen for several protocols within the group including a protocol for Stage IV prostatic cancer, protocol for Stage III testicular cancer, a protocol for Stage II testicular cancer, protocols for Stage IV breast cancer, Stage III breast cancer and Stage II breast cancer and a protocol for adjuvant chemotherapy of Stage II and III sarcomas. We have demonstrated capabilities in multi-modality treatment programs and we will strengthen our commitment in this direction. Each investigator in this program will continue his personal research with other support and it is expected that this research may contribute to the design of group studies in the future. The discipline of participation in cooperative group activity will stimulate improved patient care and cancer education at Northwestern University Medical Center.